The Sword of Light
by Shadow-Dweller
Summary: Oh, come off it. i`m not givin away the plot, and someone else already knows it- Oh, wait. That someone`s me. Eh, heh, anyways, R&R please
1. The Legend

The Legend

The Legend

****Please take note that this takes place when Link becomes a teenager NATRALLY. Not through the effects of the Master Sword. Thank you.****

** **

**-**Two times….- Link thought, staring down at his old photo album. – Two times I`ve been in a near death experience. Ganondorf and Majora.- He stared down at the picture of him and Zelda with Epona. He was a child when it happened. He was in his little dream world, remembering his fun in Kokiri Forest before Ganondorf`s attack on Hyrule. Suddenly he was brought back to reality by the faint call of Keopora Geobora, returning from his morning flight. Link greeted him with the usual, "Shut up Keopora," and got up for the Hyrule breakfast. Ever since the incident with Majora, Link moved into Hyrule Castle with Zelda and her father. Ganondorf had been sucked into the Dark Rift, and peace had returned to Hyrule. Zelda had actually not changed in the slightest, like she had during the Master Sword time travel. She looked like she had as a child, except taller, while Link changed normally. 

Link sat down to the usual: Zelda offering him toast, him accepting, the King having a lecture about something or another, and they all carried on with their days. Ever since the threats had all left Hyrule and Termina, Link had moved onto becoming a swords craftsman. He had a collection of swords: The Kokiri sword, the Razor Sword, The Glided Sword, and the Master Sword. Knowing the finest strengths of one sword or another, he could make an almost exact replica of every sword. ( Except the Master Sword ) Once and a while someone would come to the castle, since Link was a world renown Sword smith, everyone knew he was there. After a day of creating swords, he went back up to the castle tower where he slept, and fell asleep just after Keopora told him the Legends of Ancient Hyrule. The next day was very different. Keopora never came back from his morning flight. Zelda and the King seemed on edge, and neither seemed to want to talk to anyone. Link tried to ignore this, and put on his Goron tunic to get in the heating room to molt his sword. He heard the shop door open, and someone stepped in. He got a quick glance at them, and he realized who it was: Keopors managed to get through the door. "I have been called upon to deliver you a message!" he hooted. At this Link stopped his work and stepped out of the Heating room to listen to Keopora. " The King has received a letter today. This was no ordinary letter, mind you, Link. It claimed that the King of Thieves, who remember who, has escaped from the Dark Rift and his claiming his revenge. On you and Zelda. The only other people he can`t get to is the Sages. But he could, if he had the Legendary Sword of Light. He has a mystical power that no one can control until it is in their hands. It has a power quite like that of the Tri-force`s. When in the hands of a good hearted soul, it can penetrate any evil. But when in the hands of a evil soul,- ack!" Link had already left through the window.

Link grabbed his Master Sword and Mirror Shield, ( The one from Oot!) and headed out the door. Zelda didn`t even bother saying goodbye, because she knew what he had to do. Keopora was outside, and Link then did something he hadn`t done for years. He rode on Keopora`s back, far off into the morning light.

Link knew all the places he was past. Death Mountain, down to Southern Swamp in Termina, over to Zora Hall, and then to a place he never saw before. "This continent is called Shin." Said Keopora, obviously sensing Link`s wonder. Link remembered the tale Keopora once told him. That story might have had some relation to the sword of light………….

Keopora landed on the ground outside a little shop on the outskirts of the city. Link hopped off his back, and started through. He stared around, walking from door to door. It was a fairly large, bigger than Hyrule market, for that matter. Link stared around, walking to a strangely familiar store. He walked inside, and compressed his shock into a small yelp of surprise. He was in the happy Mask shop. It looked exactly the same and ran by the exact same man as the one in- then he remembered. After finding Majora`s Mask, he walked away from Kokiri, toward Clock town. And you cross through clock town to get to here…….. Link was lost in thought, until he turned around, and Link saw Ganondorf, standing right behind him. He drew his sword, and then realized it was merely a man dressed like him. He apologized, and ran back out to Keopora. He got outside, and gasped. Keopora had left him there.


	2. Keopora`s Riddle

Keopora`s Riddle

Keopora`s Riddle

Link stared, in a dazed kind of way. –Why did Keopora leave my here, that no good………..- Link thought, until something moved to block the sun. It was, with no surprise to Link at all, Keopora. He was carrying a sort of staff in his beak. He dropped it on the ground, and stared at Link, obviously eager to tell Link what it was. "Link, this is the staff of Power. It has the ability to change into anything the user desires, and have the same powers has what it changed to. But there is one slight problem…………" Keopora motioned with his wings for Link to pick it up. He grabbed it, and it disappeared. " It is hidden somewhere in this continent." Keopora continued. " However, to reach it`s full power, you collect the three gems for the staff. There is a gem in Termina, a gem in Hyrule, and a gem in another continent past Ikana Canyon, called Shinshou. Put all three gems in their respective places in the staff……." Keopora pointed with his beak to the three hollows in the staff. " And whomever holds the staff when all three are put in will have their energy flowing through it. Only You, for example, would be able to bring out the ENTIRE power of it. Now, I must tell you what the inscriptions on it say. The read: 'The window will open, and the darkness escape, the one with the power, shall win once more. Not alone, but with a friend, for if he is alone, it will be his end.'" Keopora spread his wings, and said: "That is my riddle to you, young one. Work it out if you can!" Then he took off, leaving Link to ponder at Keopora`s riddle. 

Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle, Keopora returned, only to be hassled by Zelda. " Why didn`t you just tell him the meaning of the Legend?" cried Zelda, causing Keopora, for the first time in his life, to actually be angry. "If I told him, what challenge would it be to him? He`s a capable boy! He can take care of hims- huh?" Keopora felt the castle shake. Startled, he took off, flying blindly. He turned around, and saw that the castle was perfectly fine. He raised his pointed eyebrow, and flew off.

Link walked around, mumbling, causing everyone to stare at him. He entered a little shop on the corner. When he walked in, he saw a man holding a sword. One of HIS swords. The man stared at him, and came over to thank him for the great sword. Link waited until he left, and walked to the counter. He was amazed at who was sitting behind the counter. It was Tingle. Link ran back outside, and stared at the sign. "Tingle`s Map shop." It said. Link ran back in, and Tingle gave him a wide grin. He then said, " Does the Fairy friend want a map?" Link bought lots of maps, as he would need them during his quest, and set out to the first obstacle he would need to tackle: "Goron`s Volcano." Link was familiar with the Gorons, he just was worried about the mountain. Link decided he would have to go. –After all- he thought, - I`ve tackled Volvagia and King Dodongo head on. Why would I slip up here?- Link set off, (not after thanking Tingle) and walked toward his first adventure, Goron`s Volcano.

Keopora flapped frantically, trying to reach Link. He slipped up a few times, and finally gave up, and returned to his special perch in Southern Swamp. " I only hope the boy understood that Legend." Keopora said, ignoring the Dekus, staring up like he was mad. " If he didn`t, then we are all doomed…………."

A giant rock tumbled toward Link. He pulled out the Megaton Hammer, and swung it with all his might. The rock cracked in two. Link laughed at how easy it was, when the Volcano erupted. Link slapped on the Goron Tunic, and climbed the cliff wall closest to him. The lava poured down the mountain, engulfing Link. He came out, burned, scared, and happy. His Goron Tunic protected him, and he played the song of healing. His cuts and burns were all healed. He continued up the mountain. He put back on his Kokiri tunic, and climbed. Until, that is, the lava flew unexpectedly off the top of the cliff he was climbing. He dropped to the ground, and felt his last seconds of life, as the lava engulfed his body completely.


	3. The Fire Gem

The Shinokou Gem

The Fire Gem

The lava poured over Link. It engulfed him completely. When it cleared, he was burned, scared, and in immense pain. Even with the Nayru`s Love, the fire had still heavily damaged him. He pulled out is Ocarina, and realized he didn`t have it. Link sat up, and hit his head on something hard. It was a Goron. It was holding the Hologram of the Staff of Power. "You dropped this?" It asked. Link grabbed it, and saw it also was holding his Ocarina. Link also took that back, and began walking up the volcano with it. "My name is Ghargen. I`m the grandson of a great king named Daruna." Said Ghargen. "You know what?" asked Link, " I knew Daruna myself. We were close friends." Ghargen goggled at Link as though he was mindless. "You, You haven`t met him, have you?" asked Link. "N-N-No." Ghargen managed to spit out, staring wide eyed at Link.

Link climbed up the mountain, and at the top looked down at the ground, thousands of feet below him. Like Keopora said, the continent this mountain sat upon was located above Ikana. He saw the Ikana Tempe, The graveyard, and the other things. Ghargen suddenly jumped like he realized he lost all his possessions. " Hey, uh………" Ghargen began, "what is your name?" "Link." He replied. "Yes, Link, can I see that stick thing again?" "Uh, yeah." Link handed Ghargen the staff, and Ghargen looked carefully at it. He ran his fat fingers through the hollows, and then again stared at it. "Is this, the……." "if you`re going to say staff of Power, you WOULD be right. That`s just a hologram." Said Link. "Oh, I was going to say…… I`M the one who owns the REAL staff of power." Said Ghargen, suddenly becoming full of pride. "You WHAT?!?" cried Link. "But Keopora told m…" "Keopora??? He came here a few hours ago and gave this to me. He said a strong young man was coming here." Said Ghargen. Link balled his hands into tight fists. –That rotten liar- Link thought, bitterly, -Why I outta…- Ghargen suddenly brought Link back to reality. " Why, Keopora told me I should GIVE you that staff." Link stared thoughtlessly as Ghargen pulled out a staff, a golden aurora glinting around it. It was carved with pure, shining gold, with a large, silver gem on the top of it. "That`s the Gem of Spirits. The staff must have this along with the other three gems to work. Link stared down. The hollows gleamed in the light of the volcano, sending a light at least 2 feet away. Link didn`t blink. "Y-You- You want me to have this?" Link studdered. Ghargen nodded, a huge grin covering his face.

Far under the earth, something lay buried, trampled, regenerating skin on its bones. It roared. It`s huge red eyes glowed like flashlights. He was alive again. With the help of the dark power source, he was alive again.

Link swung the staff around like it was his sword. He tucked it away, and followed Ghargen down into the Goron`s Salvage. It looked a lot like Goron City, exept bigger, and without the giant statue at the bottom. They walked down many halls. Left, down, Right, up, down, down, left, left, right, up, and down. Link started thinking it would never end when he saw a red light. He climbed up, and looked ahead. There was a giant pit of lava, with a stone bridge going across to a small indent in the wall, with a ladder. "That`s the way to Fire`s Shrine. Legend has it, well, I know it`s true fact, but big brother Daruna calls it a legend. Anyway, That`s where the Fire Gem is kept. That`s one of the gems you`ll need for that staff." Ghargen said, pointing toward the ladder. "Well, I wish you good luck, Link." Ghargen gave Link one last grin, and Link set off toward the stone bridge.

With new life, the monster moved underground, closer, following the scent of the one who destroyed his original body. Closer, Closer, he moved, waiting until the right moment to strike………..

Link climbed down the ladder, and began sweating furiously. He quickly strapped on his Goron Tunic, and began walking down the hallway. He exited into a huge room, and stopped dead in his tracks. He heard something. The ground rumbled, though that was nothing new to him. He looked around, and it all stopped. Link pulled out a deku stick, lit it with Din`s Fire, and continued down the dark passage, not knowing his most difficult challenge yet awaited him at the end of it.


End file.
